


Single White Feather

by sirmioneforever



Series: Ultimate OTP Comp - Hermionie/Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gives Sirius a single white feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single White Feather

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. This is for the Ultimate OTP Comp on ff.net.

Hermione walked up to her fiancé's house with a sense of purpose and dread; the white feather burning a hole in her pocket.

She had understood Sirius' reasons for staying behind, but still felt like he was being cowardly. All the other men in the village had gone to fight in the war with many of the older ones knowing that they would never return.

  
Although Sirius was the only doctor for the five surrounding villages, Hermione was sure that his skills were needed more on the battlefield than here. They may have saved Mr and Mrs Johnsons son from certain death if he had gone. It may have saved her cousin.

  
She knew that he had already received a number of white feathers from other villagers, but she doubted that he expected one from her.

  
His front door opened before she even raised her hand to knock.

  
"Hello Hermione, how are you today?" Sirius asked smiling.

  
Hermione tried to speak, but no words came out.

  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

  
"Thomas," she replied as tears spilled over her cheeks.

  
"I'm sorry, my love. Do you want to come in?"

  
"I don't think that would be a good idea."

  
His brow furrowed.

  
"I have something to give you," she said and put the feather into his outstretched hand.

  
"You…you really think this of me?" he asked emotionally.

  
"I think that you could be over there saving lives like Thomas, and Mark Johnson. I know you said that you wanted to stay because we need you, but you're forgetting that I know you. You stayed because you were scared, because you couldn't face being there and you use your job as an excuse," Hermione answered.

  
"Hermione-"

  
"No," she said cutting him off. 

  
"I think I should give you this back," she said taking her engagement ring off and placing it on top of the feather.

  
"What can I do to change your mind?" he asks as his own tears spill over.

  
"By changing yours," Hermione replies before walking away.

  
The next day rumours began to fly around the village that Dr Black could not be gotten a hold of and that both his house and practice were locked up with no sign of life.

  
Hermione wore a grim smile when she heard the new. She knew that he had changed his mind and went to war, but knew that he would not likely come home.


End file.
